


Devil in a New Dress

by bealovelylady



Series: Devil in a New Dress [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: Part Two of When Daichi Meets an Angel





	Devil in a New Dress

**Author's Note:**

> IDk WHY IT SAYS PART THREE DOES IT SAY THAT FOR YOU GUYS???

It was beautiful the way life went sometimes. Daichi’s eyes slowly opened as he reminisced about the dream he’d just had of the past. He rolled over and was greeted by an angelic face, eyes closed and face blissed out in deep sleep. Daichi could stare at that face for hours; he still wasn’t sure how he had gotten so lucky. It had been almost eleven years now since that fateful Halloween party, where Daichi and Suga’s eyes and lips had first locked. And now he was here, with his angel boyfriend beside him in the queen bed, in the apartment they lived in together. 

Suga’s eyes fluttered open, as if the boy could sense Daichi’s gaze on him, and he smiled radiantly when his eyes focused on his boyfriend’s face. 

“You look happy,” he mumbled sleepily. Daichi reaches out to brush a stray lock of grey hair aside. Suga’s skin was warm and soft, as always. 

“I just had a dream about our first night together.”

“That Halloween party at Noya’s?”

Daichi nodded, recalling it even now. Suga had begged Daichi to take him home; they’d done nothing more than give each other hand jobs, but Suga had fallen asleep in Daichi’s arms, in Daichi’s student dorm room, and never left. “I still remember how ravishing you looked in that devil costume.”

Suga chuckled and pulled closer to Daichi, seeking his warmth, nuzzling his face into the other’s neck. “I was really so glad you came that night. I bought it praying that you would see me in it.”

Daichi blushed a little and gave a kiss to the top of Suga’s head. “I’m glad I came too.”

“Man, what I would give to see you in that get-up again,” Daichi mumbled as an after thought, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s slim frame, pulling him in tight. 

x

“I’m home!” Daichi called as he sighed wearily, removing his shoes and coat. Office work had been exciting at first, but these days all he could think about during work was coming home to his lover. The huge project he’d been tasked with, coupled with an almost impossible deadline, was not helping either. 

“Welcome back!” Suga’s voice called from somewhere in the back of the apartment. Daichi trodded inside, calling to the other to ask where he was. “I’m in the bedroom!”

Daichi reached the door to their bedroom and leaned against the door frame, expecting to find Suga putting away laundry or something. What he saw instead nearly made his jaw fall to the floor.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Suga whispered seductively from where he stood near their bed. Like something out of a fever dream, Daichi felt like he’d been transported back in time. There stood the love of his life in that devilish costume from their first night, that Halloween 11 years ago.

“Suga,” Daichi managed to breathe out, his shock leaving him a little speechless. 

Suga still looked so good, so beautiful. The years had been kind to him, making him more attractive, if such a thing was even possible. Daichi still thought that Suga was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. It was true that his body was not as toned as it had been, but the faint outline of abs and biceps was still there. The little horns cast a red glow over Suga’s pale locks and skin, the crop top riding a little higher than it had more than a decade ago, the shorts a little tighter in just the right way, outlining the important bits, tail peeking out toyingly behind his left calf.

At Daichi’s silence, Suga began to fidget, nerves showing on his face. He used his hands and arms to cover his exposed midriff and the thong peeking over the top of those booty shorts. “I’m sorry, I must look ridiculous. You just mentioned your dream and I remembered I had the costume tucked away in the back of my closet-“

Daichi took three steps forward, quickly reaching out to grab Suga’s hand and bring it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Suga’s. Suga blushed meekly, so different from the boldness of that drunken night, but so incredibly endearing and just like the Suga he’d fallen in love with over the years. 

“You look perfect. Just like I remember,” he added with a shy grin. “Even better, actually.”

“Oh- stop that,” Suga whispered, flushed, but the smile he couldn’t hide told Daichi he should do the exact opposite. 

“I wanna ravish you, eat you up bit by bit, savor every part of you until there’s nothing left between us, until we’re melted together.” A step closer and Daichi could feel Suga’s breath hitting his cheeks. 

Suga’s eyes travelled up to meet dark ones and he took a sharp inhale at the look in the taller boy’s eyes.

“Koushi,” Daichi whispered, and that was all Suga needed. His shyness forgotten in an instant at Daichi’s heated word, he wrapped his arms around his lover’s strong neck.

“Daichi. Kiss me?”

Daichi leaned forward, lips connecting with soft, supple ones, the memory of their first kiss flooding back to him. He took Suga in his arms, loving the way their bodies fit together. 

“This time, I’m gonna take that costume off of you, piece by piece, as I taste every part of you.”

Suga shuddered hard against Daichi’s chest and mewled. “Yes, please,” he begged, and Daichi picked him up by the thighs and carried him to their bed.

Hands traveled over smooth skin. Suga had never had much body hair, just a downy covering of feather soft hairs, and Daichi loved running his big, rugged hands over Suga’s pale flesh. The shorts came off first, button quickly undone, bottoms pulled down to reveal the tight lacey material of the black thong Suga sported underneath. 

Daichi had to make sure he was still breathing at the sight before him. Suga’s cock was straining against the thong already, only half hard but well-endowed. As Daichi’s eyes raked over Suga’s body, noting the nipple peeking out from under the hem of the slightly raised crop top, Suga began to grow harder. His tip peeked out over the top of the lace and Daichi could see the bead of pre-cum as his face moved closer to Suga’s erection.

A tongue flicked out to tease at the head of Suga’s leaking dick while a hand travelled up to rub at the exposed nipple. Suga gasped at the doubled sensations, shivering at how good it felt. Daichi really knew how to make Suga feel like the most beautiful and most loved man in the entire universe. Neither of them had ever doubted how head-over-heels they were for each other, even after all these years.

“Daichi,” Suga called, fingers reaching down to thread through short, soft hair. Daichi’s eyes looked up and Suga felt a rush of heat at the sight of Daichi, tongue at the tip of his cock, eyes curiously looking up. “Daichi, hurry please.”

Suga was usually the most patient one of the two, Daichi always wanting to get down to business and love Suga properly, but today, Suga was feeling very needy. It was like this outfit had taken him back to that night; he felt a little drunk and very, very needy again. He began rolling his thumb over his other nipple, pinching it a little as he bit at his lip.

“Ahh, fuck, babe,” Daichi groaned against Suga’s member, and sat up to hover over his lover’s lithe body. “You’re doing things to me, criminal things.”

“Devilish things?” Suga asked with a smirk, feeling a little emboldened by Daichi’s words.

“Yeah,” the other breathed out. 

The crop top was yanked off and Daichi dove down to suck at hardened nipples. 

“Get the lube,” he told Suga between laps of his tongue as he stroked at Suga’s twitching dick with his hand.

Suga was moaning and fidgeting under the sensations Daichi was providing him, but he obeyed quickly, feeling so needy. 

“I need you inside me soon,” Suga whispered as he handed the lubricant to his lover.

Daichi glanced up to ensure what Suga was asking for. “You want me to top?”

Suga nodded strongly. They liked to switch a lot, and more often than not, Suga was the one penetrating Daichi, watching him fall apart as Suga drove into him, but the ash haired boy was not one to deny himself any pleasure, and sometimes he liked being the one being fucked senseless. 

“Give it to me good, baby.”

Daichi’s eyes were hot and heavy as he glanced down Suga’s body; he wasted no time. The thong was yanked off Suga’s legs with little grace, only desperation, and Suga’s hard cock was finally freed. The dark haired boy leaned back to sit on his legs and the other spread his legs wide, limbs hooking upwards to show himself off. He could feel Daichi’s eyes on him, taking in the sight of him, willing, open, wet and hot. He shuddered when he felt a slick finger against his tight hole, greedily digging in deeper until it crooked just right against Suga’s prostate.

Suga arched up and off the bed at the sensation, letting out a lewd sound, and Daichi hummed down at his love, putting a soothing hand against Suga’s hips to lower him back down gently to the bed. He then leaned over and placed some weight against Suga’s chest, and this was one of Suga’s favorite things, feeling Daichi inside him and on top of him. Even when Daichi played bottom, he liked to have the dark haired boy ride on top of him. There was something so reassuring about Daichi’s full weight on his body. 

“More, Daichi, harder,” Suga begged with a gasp as Daichi introduced his second finger, scissoring the other male open wide. 

Daichi was whispering sweet nothings into the shell of Suga’s ear and his eyes were rolled up in the bliss of the moment, moaning and cooing at his lover. Daichi’s other hand traced along the muscles of Suga’s stomach, his nipples, his collarbone. A kiss to Suga’s ear and a whispered, “God, babe, you’re so beautiful.”

Suga shuddered over a sob and grabbed at the other’s shoulder, fingers digging into the bicep. “Yeah?” he asked, wanting, needing more assurance and compliments.

“Yes, my love. So beautiful and dazzling. You’ve only grown prettier with age.” Daichi’s eyes met wet, grey ones. “Waking up beside you and coming home to see you is always my favorite part of the day.”

Suga flooded with warmth and he pulled at Daichi. “Daichi, come. I’m ready.”

The bigger man nodded and pulled back a little to lube up his dick, which stood unattended and looking a little lonely. It twitched when Daichi touched it, and Suga was fascinated, so he sat up on his elbows and reached a hand out to rub along Daichi’s length. “Ahh, Suga,” Daichi shuddered at the feel of the warm hand on him. 

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Daichi asked, but it was more just to be kind than an actual question. They both knew Suga preferred raw penetration; he loved feeling Daichi spurt inside him. 

In lieu of an answer, Suga tugged gently on Daichi and the other leaned forward again, lining himself up for entry. A gasp escaped Suga when the warm tip grazed against his wet, wanting hole. “Come on,” Suga begged, Daichi capturing his lips and cutting off the words as he thrust himself inside. Suga’s loud moan and curse reverberated inside Daichi’s mouth, and he felt Daichi grin as his tongue darted inside. 

Inside Suga, it was warm and wet and so tight. The advantage of usually being top meant that Suga’s asshole was always taut. Daichi shuddered at the sensations as he pushed in to the hilt, feeling Suga twitch and clamp around him. He pulled off the other’s lips long enough to moan and whisper hoarsely, “Fuck, Koushi. You feel so good.”

Suga gave a slight squeeze and Daichi took that as his signal to move. 

The dark haired boy was a sensual lover, and he would move slow, in and out, savoring the feeling of being inside his other half. This was never enough for Suga, who would beg and moan for him to move faster, harder, but this time, Suga offered little complaint as Daichi moved slow and steady. Suga hummed at the feeling and wrapped legs around Daichi’s hips. 

“Good?” Daichi asked, a little shocked at Suga’s non-complaint. 

Suga grinned up at the taller boy, his eyes crinkling in the corners and hiding his beauty mark for a moment. “It feels really good, Daichi. You feel good.”

At those words, Daichi leaned down and captured Suga’s lips with his own once again. Suga tasted like something really sweet that you wanted to eat until your belly complained. He would never tire of locking lips with his beloved.

After a long while of slow moving in and out, Suga looking blissed our beneath Daichi, he snapped his eyes open and a fever was raging behind his eyes. 

“Daichi,” the other breathed, and Daichi didn’t even have to ask what he wanted. It was clear in his hot gaze. 

A quick kiss to Suga’s temple and then Daichi began moving faster and harder, reaching deep inside Suga, pushing hard against the other’s prostate with each stroke. Suga was soon mewling and crying out loud, tears springing to his eyes as Daichi drove into him relentlessly. “Ahh, yes, baby!”

“More?” Daichi asked, a little breathless. He was not as energetic as he was in his younger days, quickly losing stamina, but he pushed on, the sounds and faces Suga was making spurring him on. 

Suga moaned and nodded hard, twice. “Harder!” he begged in a gasp, hand clutching around Daichi’s arm. 

Suga was clamping hard around the other now, and Daichi could tell his lover was as close as he was. 

“I’m- soon!” Suga gasped out, nails digging into Daichi, and Daichi jerked his head up and down, grunting his agreement. 

Their orgasms were spectacular, both of them hitting climax at the same time, which was rare. Suga usually lasted much longer, but not today. 

“Ahh, Koushi, baby!” Daichi jerked as hot cum splurted inside his lover and over the pale stomach beneath his own. Suga was breathing hard, moaning nonsensical phrases, heat radiating from his body to Daichi’s. 

Daichi waited a moment before pulling out. Suga’s asshole closed tight around his cum, not willing to let a drop escape, and he moaned in bliss, feeling full inside, warm with Daichi’s seed. Seeing Suga like this, skin flushed and covered in his own ejaculate was always a truly stunning sight to behold. Daichi let himself take it in, until finally, Suga’s eyes cracked open a little and he motioned for Daichi to come close to him again. 

Suga was still sporting the glowing devil horns, Daichi noted with a grin, as he laid down next to his spent lover, cradling the other into his arms. A hand came up to thread through soft, ashy locks, a nose down to inhale the heady and sweet scent of Suga after sex. 

“That was so good,” the ash blond murmured happily against Daichi’s chest, neck craning up to place kisses against his thick neck. 

“Happy anniversary, Daichi,” Suga whispered against Daichi’s chest.

“Eleven years, huh?” Daichi remarked, dropping his head so he could look at Suga. It was really true that he’d only gotten prettier. His beauty mark wrinkled and disappeared again as Suga smiled wide. 

“Thank you for all the years. It’s been a wild and beautiful adventure. I can’t wait for many, many more.”

Daichi nodded, echoing Suga’s sentiments. “These past eleven years have been the best of my life. And it all started with the best Halloween night,” Daichi chuckled. 

Suga’s eyes watched Daichi, noting every move of his lips and the dimples that formed when he smiled. His hand came up and he placed it against Daichi’s warm cheek, rubbing a thumb across flushed skin. “I feel so lucky everyday to be loved by you,” he whispered softly, placing a soft kiss against Daichi’s nose. 

In response, Daichi’s arms tightened around Suga’s waist, pulling him closer and touching his lips to Suga’s. After a long, slow kiss, he whispered, “I love you so much, Koushi.”

“Mm,” Suga hummed. “Me too. I love you too.”

Another slow kiss, and then Daichi said with a sly grin and a tap against Suga’s devil horns, “I wouldn’t mind more outfits like this from time to time.”

Suga rolled his eyes but laughed. “You perv,” with a sock to Daichi’s arm. 

And after a moment of silence, “All right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, thank you for the comments and kudos on the first part! I'll definitely have to write more fics of DaiSuga, and write some Top Suga ;)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the second part of this :D


End file.
